


Sleeping Barry

by Rosy_Warner



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry gets kissed a lot, Coma, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Logic, Fluff, Jealous Len, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, eddie is alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Новый мета, который обладает способностями персонажей детских сказок, накладывает на Барри проклятие Спящей красавицы. И команде Флэша было бы гораздо легче разбудить его, если бы они знали, в кого он был тайно влюблён.





	Sleeping Barry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleeping Barry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028770) by [Captain_Giggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Giggles/pseuds/Captain_Giggles). 



> * 1 фут = 30,48 см  
> ** Twizzler — жевательные конфеты  
> *** Отсылка к песне «It's not easy to be green»

      — Дай уточнить. Причина смерти —  _отравленное яблоко_? — спросил Джо, делая шаг назад, чтобы быть подальше от тёмно-красного фрукта.  
  
      — Да, но это странно. — Барри порылся в бумагах на столе в поисках папки с результатами тестирований, проведённых над яблоком. Они вдвоём были в лаборатории Барри, обсуждая недавнее происшествие, которое могло оказаться убийством. Три дня назад глава общественной библиотеки Централ-сити ушла на обеденный перерыв и не вернулась. Когда обеспокоенные коллеги решили узнать, что с ней случилось, они нашли её тело на полу в комнате, где она обедала. Сначала они подумали, что женщина задохнулась, но потом было обнаружено необычное обесцвечивание, поэтому CCPD поручили провести несколько тестов. — В яблоко не был введён яд, оно и есть яд.  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду, Бар?  
  
      — Я имею в виду, что это, — он указал на невинно выглядящий фрукт, — даже не яблоко. На самом деле, каждая его частичка — это яд. Он только  _выглядит_ , как фрукт.  
  
      — Как это возможно? Кто-то производит эти вещи или ты думаешь, что это может быть новый мета?  
  
      Барри сел обратно на стул и вздохнул. Несколько мгновений он пристально смотрел на фрукт, отмечая его идеальные форму и цвет. Несмотря на то, что его укусили, и прошло немного времени, оно всё ещё выглядело невероятно свежим.   
  
      — Я не знаю, Джо. Бетт могла превращать вещи в бомбы, просто касаясь их, так что, возможно, кто-то точно так же отравляет предметы. Ещё слишком рано, чтобы что-то говорить. Вы с Эдди должны поспрашивать людей, вдруг они видели что-то подозрительное. Может, вы сможете узнать, откуда оно появилось, или у кого был доступ.  
  
      — Хорошо, Барр. Я расскажу тебе, что мы накопали.  
  
      — Спасибо, Джо. И будь осторожен, ничего не ешь, просто на всякий случай.  
  
      Детектив бросает ещё один усталый взгляд на фрукт, лежащий на краю стола.  
  
      — Хорошо. Увидимся вечером.  
  
      — Ой, эм, вообще-то… — Барри замолкает, на его лице расплывается глупая улыбка, когда он нервно проводит рукой по лохматым волосам. — У меня свидание сегодня вечером. Я, наверное, поздно вернусь домой.  
  
      А если повезёт, то он не вернётся совсем.  
  
      — Свидание, да? С тем человеком, с которым ты, по словам Айрис, переписывался в последнее время? С тем, которого ты держишь в секрете? — Его приёмный отец наградил его игривым, но проницательным взглядом. — Ты же понимаешь, что Айрис — журналист-расследователь. В конце концов, она узнает, а если не узнает  _она_ , узнаю  _я_. Я бы тоже хотел познакомиться с этим таинственным человеком, с которым встречается мой сын.  
  
      — Я знаю, я скоро познакомлю вас, — обещает Барри, провожая уходящего Джо взглядом. — Только не очень скоро, — шепчет он самому себе. Спидстер был уверен, что детективу не придётся по вкусу новость о том, с кем встречается его сын.  
  


***

  
  
      Неделю спустя Барри проводил свой выходной в S.T.A.R. Labs, когда Джо позвонил ему с новой зацепкой по делу Белоснежки. Другая библиотекарь перестала появляться на работе, и Джо с Эдди решили проверить, что с ней случилось. Женщина была жива, но пребывала в состоянии истерики и не могла выйти из квартиры. Когда они, наконец, смогли попасть в её квартиру, они увидели, что её волосы выросли на двадцать футов* за ночь. Их вес не давал ей двигаться, и когда она обрезала их, они начинали расти ещё быстрее.  
  
      — Ладно, это  _должно_  быть дело рук очередного меты, — улыбнулся Циско с Twizzler** в зубах.  
  
      — Но какая у него сила? Сначала отравленные яблоки, а теперь необычная длина волос? Это звучит, как что-то из детских сказок, — сказала Кейтлин.  
  
      — Вау, ребята. Мета со способностью превращать сказки в реальность? Это круто! — Барри с Кейтлин сурово посмотрели на него. — Ну, или было бы круто, если бы это было использовано на благо? Мне нужно придумать крутое имя.  
  
      Циско проигнорировал долгие страдальческие взгляды своих друзей.  
  
      — Джо сказал, что они с Эдди собираются поспрашивать людей в библиотеке. Они думают, что у них есть зацепка. Последняя жертва, эм, Рапунцель, упомянула, что одна из её коллег, Эбигейл Райт, вела себя несколько странно с тех пор, как ей отказали в повышении. У неё был доступ и к фрукту в комнате для обедов, и к волосам этой женщины. — Барри переоделся в костюм Флэша. — Я собираюсь пойти туда же, на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так.  
  
      — Это хорошая идея, но будь осторожен, Барри. Сказки — даже диснеевские — опасны, — предупредила Кейтлин, выводя его показатели на главный монитор.  
  
      — Не волнуйтесь, ребята. Насколько тяжело может быть справиться с библиотекарем?  
  


***

  
  
      Оказалось, справиться с библиотекарем может быть достаточно тяжело. К тому времени, как появился Флэш, мета, маленькая девочка, которой было чуть больше двадцати, уже была на взводе. Люди паниковали и старались убежать как можно быстрее, а Эбигейл размахивала… блестящей волшебной палочкой? Серьёзно?  
  
      — Би-би-ди бо-би-ди бу! — прохихикала она, направляя струю света прямо на Джо. Детектив укрылся за полицейской машиной, которая через мгновение превратилась в гигантскую тыкву.  
  
      — Эм, ребята, вы видите это? — спросил Барри в микрофон.  
  
      — Да, чувак, в ней как будто пять футов. Тебе можно побеждать таких маленьких девочек?  
  
      — Забери её палочку, Барри. Мета, кажется, использует её, чтобы направлять свои силы.  
  
      — Хорошо, палочка. Понял. — В первую очередь спидстер побежал к Джо, используя тыкву в качестве прикрытия. — Джо, нам нужно забрать эту палочку отсю… Почему ты держишь лягушку?  
  
      — Эдди.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Лягушка. Это Эдди. Эбигейл заколдовала его.  
  
      — О, эм… мы, наверное, сможем исправить это позже?  
  
      Лягушка — Эдди — издала раздражённо кваканье.  
  
      — Хорошо. — Барри посмотрел на обувной магазин на противоположной стороне улице. — Сейчас вернусь.  
  
      С помощью спидфорса он добрался до магазина и схватил пустую коробку из-под обуви. Используя свою суперскорость, Барри мгновенно оказался позади тыквы. Посадив Эдди в коробку, он закрыл её и аккуратно поставил на землю. Айрис это не понравится.  
  
      В это время Эбигейл была занята, превращая машины в тыквы и оживляя неодушевлённые предметы, и, кажется, ей нравился хаос, который она сеяла.  
  
      — Я собираюсь забрать палочку, прикрой меня.  
  
      Джо кивнул.  
  
      — Конечно, только не попади под один из этих лучей.  
  
      Флэш выпрыгнул из-за их укрытия и пошёл в атаку. Эбигейл заметила это и стала посылать в него луч за лучом, всё время промахиваясь. Она топнула ногой, когда Флэш увернулся в очередной раз. Однако чем ближе он подходил, тем тяжелее было уклоняться от заклинаний. Какое-то время они так и боролись: Барри не мог подойти ближе, мета не могла попасть в него. В конце концов, ей, видимо, надоело, потому что Эбигейл перестала стрелять и подняла руки над головой.  
  
      Пользуясь случаем, Барри побежал вперёд, врезаясь в стену магии. Мета победно улыбнулась, когда он стал замедляться, всё тело словно налилось свинцом, а веки стали тяжёлыми. Он так устал. Барри еле слышал Кейтлин, кричащую о его жизненных показателях в наушник и еле видел Джо, который прижал отвлёкшуюся Эбигейл к земле. Он сонно наблюдал за тем, как Джо сломал палочку о своё бедро, а мету поместили в наручники для транспортации.  
  
      Его подёрнутый дымкой разум старался разобраться в ситуации. Мета. Сказки. Сонливость. Спящая Красавица. Проклятие. Любовь. Истинная любовь. Поцелуй. Он старался держать глаза открытыми.  
  
      Знакомый грузовик резко остановился рядом. Джо кричал, а Циско… вёл себя, как Циско. Барри словно плыл в невесомости, пока его погружали в грузовики. Спустя мгновение рядом с ним поставили коробку из-под обуви. Он хихикнул. Эдди был  _лягушкой_.  
  
      — Что происходит? Я сломал палочку! Почему они до сих пор в таком состоянии?  
  
      Почему Джо был таким громким? Барри хотелось спать, но он не мог. Ему нужно было сказать им что-то важное. Что-то насчёт поцелуев. Он любил поцелуи. Особенно поцелуи своего парня. Он хорошо целовался. Лучше всех! Ммм. Барри хотелось поцелуев. Нет, подождите. Ему  _нужны были_  поцелуи. Они нужны были, потому что он был проклят. Поцелуй истинной любви. Но никто не знал, кто был истинной любовью, потому что это было секретом. Барри нужно было сказать им, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он слишком устал. Спящий. Спящий Барри.  
  
      Он схватил чьё-то запястье, неважно, чьё. Он быстро отрубался.  
  
      — П-позвоните. П-позвоните е-ему. Позвоните Л…  
  
      Всё почернело.  
  


***

  
  
      — Я могу снова начать петь Леди Гагу, — предложил Циско, когда Кейтлин закончила удобно устраивать Барри на больничной койке. После схватки с новым метой — имя всё ещё не придумано — спидстер уснул и впал в кому по дороге в S.T.A.R. Labs. Джо был занят регистрацией Эбигейл и её отправкой в Айрон Хайтс, а Эдди квакал и бушевал в своём картонном укрытии. Айрис должна была скоро прийти, и Циско не знал, как они смогут рассказать ей это. Будучи оптимистами, они надеялись, что заклинания снимутся, когда палочку сломают, но что-то определённо пошло не так.  
  
      — Не думаю, что Барри это понравится. Когда он проснулся в прошлый раз, он несколько недель не мог выкинуть Poker Face из головы, — попыталась улыбнуться Кейтлин, но её глаза оставались серьёзными. Они оба волновались за своего друга. Циско хотел попытаться подбодрить её, но звук цокающих каблуков разнёсся по коридору, и через мгновение в кортексе появилась взволнованная Айрис.  
  
      — Папа звонил. Он сказал… — Её глаза опустились на Барри, лежащего в почти таком же состоянии, в котором он был чуть больше года назад. — О нет, Барри!   
  
      Она оказалась рядом с ним в одно мгновение, держа его ладонь в своих.  
  
      — Он снова в коме, — сказала ей Кейтлин, утешающе кладя руку ей на спину. — Мы надеемся, что со временем он и Эдди…  
  
      — Эдди?! — Айрис стала озираться в поисках своего жениха. — Он тоже в таком состоянии? Где…?  
  
      Циско прочистил горло, привлекая её внимания. Она проследила за его взглядом к коробке из-под обуви, которую он держал в руках. Кейтлин провела её к столу, когда Айрис почувствовала, что ноги перестали держать её, а глаза наполнились слезами. Она прижала руку ко рту, чтобы сдержать всхлип. — Э-это всё, что от него осталось?  
  
      Её голос дрогнул, когда она попыталась взять себя в руки.  
  
      — Чт… ? О! Нет! Нет. Он жив. Эдди просто… эм… — Как можно сказать кому-то, что её будущий муж не понаслышке знает, как тяжёло быть зелёным***?  
  
      — Айрис, — взяла Кейтлин её за руку, — сегодняшний мета…?  
  
      Она посмотрела на Циско.  
  
      — Я всё ещё работаю над этим, — пожал он плечами.  
  
      — Сегодняшний мета мог превращать сказки в реальности.  
  
      — То есть, он как… Дюймовочка? — спросила она, пытаясь понять, как герой сказки мог поместиться в коробку из-под обуви.  
  
      — Нет, он…  
  
      —  _Ква-а-а-а-а_.  
  
      Они все посмотрели на коробку, и она дрогнула в руках Циско, когда Эдди прыгнул.  
  
      — О.  
  
      — Принц-Лягушка, — закончила Кейтлин.  
  
      Айрис притихла, размышляя. Она спокойно поднялась со стула и подошла к Циско, забрала коробку из его рук и аккуратно поставила её на стол. Айрис сняла крышку и осторожно посадила Эдди на свою ладонь, поднимая его. Она постаралась не сморщиться, касаясь его холодной, скользкой кожи.  
  
      — Тогда мне нужно просто поцеловать его, да?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Если мета использовал проклятие из сказок, то и снимать их нужно, как в сказках. — Она улыбнулась своему земноводному жениху. — Поцелуем истинной любви.  
  
      Циско был уверен, что Эдди по-лягушачьи глупо улыбнулся, когда Айрис закрыла глаза, и подпрыгнул. Когда её накрашенные губы коснулись Эдди, комнату наполнил ослепляющий свет, который тут же погас. Когда они снова смогли видеть, Эдди стоял в объятиях Айрис в вполне человеческом обличии. Они выглядели настолько по уши влюблёнными, что Циско почувствовал, что у него появляется кариес. Ну,  _больше_  кариеса. Он любил сладости. Кейтлин выглядела так, будто разрывалась между радостью и желанием проверить Айрис на сальмонеллу.  
  
      — Видите! Поцелуй истинной любви. Это не трудно, Спящая Красавица была разбужена точно так же. Нам просто нужно найти истинную любовь Барри.  
  
      В воздухе повисла неловкость. Все старались смотреть куда угодно, только не на Айрис.  
  
      — Подождите, что? — Она посмотрела на всех присутствующих, но никто не встретился с ней взглядом. — Вы думаете, что я…? Барри больше не любит меня в этом смысле. Мы говорили об этом. Кроме того, я точно любовь Эдди.  
  
      — Ты должна попробовать.  
  
      Три головы уставились на Эдди в изумлении.  
  
      — Эдди…  
  
      — Барри — хороший парень. Он не заслуживает того, чтобы снова быть в этом положении. — Несмотря на его неуверенность в том, что может произойти, Барри оставался его другом. — Просто пообещай мне, что если он проснётся, это ничего не изменит.  
  
      Он поднёс ладонь Айрис к губам и поцеловал её тыльную сторону.  
  
      — Потому что ты и моя истинная любовь.  
  
      Айрис улыбнулась и вытерла слёзы. Она погладила щёку Эдди и поцеловала его в губы.  
  
      — Обещаю.  
  
      Циско, Кейтлин и Эдди смотрели, задержав дыхание, как Айрис подошла к кровати. Она заправила волосы за ухо и медленно наклонилась, аккуратно коснулась губами губ Барри. Когда ничего не случилось, она поднялась и сделала шаг назад. Никто не обратил внимание на коллективный вздох облегчения, потому что состояние их друга оставалось прежним.  
  


***

  
  
      Спустя полторы недели Барри всё ещё был в коме. Команда Флэша, спрятав всё, что было связано с супергеройской деятельностью, приводила в лабораторию людей, стараясь снять проклятие. Они начали с очевидного: бывших девушек Барри, Пэтти и Линды. Это не сработало. Следующей была Фелисити, к большому неудовольствию Оливера. Когда Барри остался в том же состоянии, ловкая блондинка заставила Оливера тоже попробовать, на всякий случай (она сделала фотографию, чтобы запечатлеть момент). После этого были Кейтлин, протестующий Циско и, наконец, бариста из Jitters, с которым Барри был дружелюбен. Ничего из этого не сработало.  
  
      Циско и Кейтлин сидели в S.T.A.R. Labs, наблюдая за жизненными показателями друга, пытаясь вспомнить кого-нибудь, кого они могли упустить. У Барри было немного близких с тех пор, как он стал Флэшем, но они знали, что он встречался с кем-то до того, как это случилось. К сожалению, он держал в секрете того, с кем встречается даже лучше, чем личность того, кто скрывался под маской Флэша. Он постоянно обещал друзьям и родным, что познакомит их, когда они оба будут готовы, но никакой информации он больше не давал. Фелисити уже взломала телефон Барри, но там не было ничего полезного.  
  
      Им нужен был Барри, а городу нужен был Флэш. К счастью, новые меты не появлялись, но Негодяи, должно быть, заметили отсутствие спидстера. Несколько часов назад группа провернула их третье успешное ограбление на этой недели. Без Флэша CCPD не были достаточными быстрыми, чтобы поймать Капитана Холода и его Негодяев.  
  
      Судя по часам, уже ночью в коридоре зазвучал стук тяжёлых ботинок. Кейтлин и Циско обменялись взволнованными взглядами. Кто бы это ни был, сигнализация не сработала, и у них совсем не было времени на подготовку. Если кто-то, особенно мета, отследил Флэша до S.T.A.R. Labs и сейчас хотел напасть на него, у них были серьёзные неприятности. Кейтлин достала телефон, чтобы позвонить Джо, а в кортексе появился ни кто иной, как Капитан Холод.   
  
      — Где он, чёрт побери? — прорычал Снарт. — Сначала он не отвечает на грёбанный телефон  _больше недели_ , а теперь  _игнорирует мои ограбления_? Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы привлечь его внимание,  _заморозить_  кого-нибудь?! Если парень хочет закончить это, он может перестать играть в игры и сказать мне это в лицо!  
  
      Циско пришлось признать, что он съёжился от ярости преступника. Он никогда не видел Холода таким злым. Обычно, мужчина едва проявлял эмоции, так что было понятно, насколько он был зол сейчас. Зол и, возможно, ему было…  _больно_? Что?  
  
      — Рамон, Сноу, — рыкнул он. — Где Барри?  
  
      Они не могли сказать ему. Барри был беззащитен. Однако, что-то в языке тела, должно быть, выдало их, потому что ледяные глаза Снарта нацелились на перегородку, которой тело спидстера было отделено от остальной части кортекса. Циско метнулся туда, чтобы помешать ему, но был легко отброшен в сторону.  
  
      — Выходи и встреться со мной лицом к лицу, Скар… — Холод отодвинул перегородку и замер, роняя пушку из внезапно ослабевших пальцев. —  _Скарлет_?  
  
      Он выдохнул; в его словах сквозили неуверенность и страх.  
  
      — Снарт…  
  
      — Что с ним случилось? — почти прошептал вор, от его недавней злости не осталось и следа.  
  
      Когда стало ясно, что им больше не угрожала опасность быть подстреленными в любой момент, Кейтлин вышла вперёд.  
  
      — Он в коме. Появился новый мета со способностями персонажей детских сказок. На Барри наложили проклятие Спящей Красавицы.  
  
      Снарт присел на край кровати, одной рукой держа ладонь Барри, а другой мягко гладя его щёку. Команда Флэша была так ошеломлена необычным поведением Капитана, что даже не остановили его. Будучи похищенными этим мужчиной, они не думали, что Леонард Снарт может быть осторожным и заботливым по отношению хоть к кому-то, кроме его сестры.  
  
      — Ты, доктор Сноу.  
  
      Это был тот суровый тон, к которому они привыкли!  
  
      — Почему ты не вылечила его?  
  
      — М-мы пытались! — Она вздрогнула, когда он свирепо на неё посмотрел. — Проклятие детектива Эдди Тоуна было снято его невестой, но мы не знаем, кого любит Барри…  
  
      — Вот  _чёрт_! — воскликнул Циско, чей мозг быстро складывал кусочки головоломки в одну картинку, которую ему бы лучше не видеть. —  _Ты тайный парень_!  
  
      Он тыкнул пальцем в Холода, который тут же шлёпнул его по руке.  
  
      — Тот, встречи которого с нами он так боялся. Вы двое всегда были странно напряжены, когда он появлялся во время твоих ограблений. И зачем ещё тебе врываться сюда, из-за того, что Барри —  _твой парень_  — не отвечал на твои звонки и перестал появляться на ваших странных свиданиях, где вы играете в героя и злодея?! — Он знал, что кричал, но не мог остановиться. Тайным парнем Барри был  _Капитан Холод_?!  
  
      — Боже, Рамон. Именно вот поэтому мы не хотели говорить об этом вам, всем таким хорошим и правильным.  
  
      Кейтлин решила, что она обдумает эту информацию позднее, например, с бутылочкой вина.  
  
      — Снарт, ты должен поцеловать Барри.  
  
      — Извини?  
  
      —  _Кейтлин_!  
  
      — Если ты «истинная любовь» Барри…  
  
      —  _Не-е-е-е-ет_!  
  
      — Тише, Циско! Ты хочешь, чтобы Барри навсегда остался в коме? Нет? Тогда дай мне закончить! — Она сделала глубокий вдох. — Снарт, если ты «истинная любовь» Барри, тогда твой поцелуй должен снять заклинание меты. Это сработало с Эдди и Айрис, а Барри никто не подошёл. Ты можешь быть нашей последней надеждой.  
  
      Холод, который был спокоен на протяжении всей речи Кейтлин, напрягся. Возможно, это был плод их воображения, но им показалось, что температура в комнате опустилась, когда он заговорил:  
  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду «никто не подошёл»? Сколько человек его целовали?  
  
      — М-мы…  _Они_  просто пытались помочь, — пискнула Кейтлин.  
  
      Снарт хмыкнул.  
  
      — Мне понадобятся их имена, но сначала…  
  
      Леонард посмотрел на безмятежно спящего спидстера. Его злило, что другие касались этих пухлых губ, но он позаботится об этом позже. Он наклонился, останавливаясь всего в нескольких дюймах. Что если это не сработает? Поцелуй истинной  _любви_. Это должно будет снять заклинание. Он знал, что у него были сильные чувства к этому парню, но чувствовал ли Барри то же самое по отношению к нему? А если чувствовал? Если Лен поцелует его, и это сработает… Был ли он готов признаться в этом Барри? В любом случае, он не мог оставить его в таком состоянии. Для Барри было неестественно быть таким тихим и спокойным. Он нужен был ему.  
  
      Сокращая расстояние между ними, он накрыл мягкие губы Барри своими собственными. Мгновение он думал, что ничего не произошло, и был готов сразу же отступить. Но когда он поднялся, красивые карие глаза взглянули на него, и он заключил алого спидстера в свои объятия.  
  
      — Я знал, что ты спасёшь меня, Лен, — пробормотал Барри, прижимаясь лицом к груди Леонарда. — Мой белый рыцарь.  
  
      Он засмеялся, когда Лен застонал, но не смог отрицать этого, учитывая ситуацию.  
  
      Увидев, как доктор Сноу уводила широко раскрывшего рот Циско из комнаты, он понял, что может поддаться моменту, не боясь разрушить свою репутацию. В конце концов, ты не каждый день находишь истинную любовь.  
  
      — Всё что угодно для тебя, мой Спящий Барри.  
  


**Б О Н У С**

  
  
      После происшествия со сказками Барри делал всё, что мог, чтобы Лен не узнал о тех людях, которые целовали Барри. Они всего лишь пытались помочь и не заслуживали мести ревнивого вора. Даже Барри попросил не говорить ему, хотя всё равно думал, что ситуация была довольно постыдной. Сейчас, через неделю после того, как он вышел из комы, и все узнали, кто был его тайным парнем, Барри наслаждался временем, проведённым на диване Леонарда, смотрел плохое шоу по телевизору и переписывался с Фелисити.  
  
       _От Фелисити_ : Я рада, что ты снова очнулся, Барри. Извини, что мы с Олли не смогли остаться дольше :(((  
  
       _Для Фелисити_ : Ещё раз спасибо за попытку. Наверное, это было странно, когда Олли был рядом… Он же не злится, правда?  
  
       _От Фелисити_ : Не больше, чем я :D!  
  
       _Для Фелисити_ : ??????  
  
       _От Фелисити_ : [Фото: Flarrow сувенир]  
  
      Барри уставился на картинку, которую ему прислала Фелисити, не понимая, что он видит. Почему лицо Оливера так сильно прижато к его лицу? Это что, язык? Вот черт…  
  
      —  _ОЛЛИ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ МЕНЯ_?!  
  
      На кухне, где готовил Лен, послышался грохот посуды.  
  
      —  _Кто, блять, такой ОЛЛИ_?!


End file.
